objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For A Christmas Tree (camp)
MERRY CHRISTMAS AMIGOS HAPPY NEW YEAR AMIGOS Official Description Battle For A Christmas Tree is a camp. The winner will not only receive a single Christmas tree, but the tree will have 25 presents under it for the winner to open! Tommy Productions™ are the official owners of the camp rights. Camp Started: December 11, 2017 Camp Ended: February 12, 2018 Rules 1. Sign up as 1 or 2 characters. 2. You must do the challenge by the provided deadline, if not you will get a strike. 3 strikes and you're out. Strikes Tennis Ball - 1 Notebook - 1 Barf Bag - 3 (OUT) Pillow - 3 (OUT) Marker - 1 Knife - 3 (OUT) Bracelety - 2 Pen - 1 Loser - 1 Tokens Swap Token - Swap your votes with someone else's. Revenge Token - Give all your votes to someone who voted for you (can only be used if you are in the bottom 2) Ace Token - In CSGO, an ace is when one player kills 5 enemies in a round, meaning the whole team. 1 person kills 5 enemies. This means that should this token be used, it will count as 5 elimination votes. Chance Token - Use this to have a 50% chance of giving 4 elimination votes to someone. However there is also a 50% chance these votes will go to the user of it. Death A.T - Death A.T, aka Death Action Token, is a token that can be used to eliminate someone no matter what. They will be eliminated along with the person who actually has the most votes. More to follow. Token Owners Loser - Revenge Token (x2), Swap Token, Ace Token Pen - Swap Token Test Tube - Swap Token, Ace Token, Death A.T Ruby - Swap Token Balloony - Revenge Token Contestants There will be 20 contestants, 10 on Team 1 and 10 on Team 2. Team Soon-To-Be Winners (FULL) LoserBFB.png|Loser (PikminComet) -18-_Cake.png|Cake (Nemolee.exe) 88._Balloony.png|Balloony (InfiniteSlingshotz209) Ruby_9.png|Ruby (NahuelFire39) Blocky.png|Blocky (Bumblebee the transformer) (12th place) BRaceSign.png|Bracelety (Bfdi is the best) (13th place) Microphone.png|Microphone (Bfdi is the best) (15th place) Bfsp_portrait_Marker.png|Marker (TWDremaker2000) (18th place) Notebook OM.png|Notebook (Bokurei the Phantump) (19th place) TennisBally.png|Tennis Ball (DerpyDragoYY) (20th place) Team Magnificent-Eager-Magistrelial n' Epic (M.E.M.E) (FULL) Pen_(Season_3_Pose).png|Pen (Bumblebee the transformer) Stapy.png|Stapy (NahuelFire39) LOOK_AT_HIM_GO!.png|Kabloom (MrYokaiandWatch902) TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (PikminComet) (7th place) Pillow_BTB.jpg|Pillow (Derpyunikitty) (8th place) Barf_Bag_BTB.jpg|Barf Bag (Bokurei the Phantump) (9th place) Knife.png|Knife (TWDremaker2000) (10th place) Firey_(with_BFB_assets).svg|Firey (Nemolee.exe) (14th place) 250px-Mailbox_pose.png|Mailbox (InfiniteSlingshotz209) (16th place) Swag_Times_Nine_Thousand_Transparent.png|Mechy (MrYokaiandWatch902) (17th place) Hosts Swordeh.png|Sword Container pose.png|Container Rayshellbladerford.png|Ray Shell Bladerford (not my real name just a name Yterbium came up with) Challenge 1 Sword: Ok, now that everyone is here, let's get crackin! Container: Similar to one of the challenges in one of Infinity's old camps, simply type: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy". Ray Shell Bladerford: Challenge ends 02:00 GMT on Wednesday, 13 December, or when everyone has done the challenge. Team 1 Answers Loser: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy". Ruby: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy" Blocky: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy. Balloony: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and f3lt very happy. Bracelety: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy Microphone: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy Notebook: I Climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt really h a p p y Marker: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very cool happy" Cake: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy. Team 2 Answers Test Tube: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy". Stapy: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy" Pen: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very Happy". Kabloom: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy." Mechy: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy." Mailbox: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and f3lt very happy. Barf Bag: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt really HAPPY Knife: "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very lame good" Firey: I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy. Pillow: "I climbed Yoyle Mountian and felt very happy." Results Sword: Alright, so everyone did the challenge, except for that clumsy Tennis Ball. Container: Um Sword, plagiarism from the Announcer is not-- Sword: Alright, allow the TV to display the results. Shell Bladerford turns on the TV Sword: The results are based on the EXACT accuracy of how you wrote it. Surely no one can make a mistake here, right? TV Display "I climbed Yoyle Mountain and felt very happy". Team 1 Loser: 97% Ruby: 95% Blocky: 92% Balloony: 92% Bracelety: 92% Microphone: 92% Notebook: 77% Marker: 87% Cake: 95% Tennis Ball: 0% (didn't do the challenge) Average: 81.9% Team 2 Test Tube: 97% Stapy: 95% Pen: 97% Kabloom: 95% Mechy: 95% Mailbox: 92% Barf Bag: 80% Knife: 80% Firey: 95% Pillow: 90% Average: 91.6% Post-Results 1 Sword: Aaaaannnndddddd Team 2 wins with the better average! Container: So everyone, meaning everyone from Team 1 and Team 2, can vote for someone on Team 1 to be eliminated. Voting ends 02:00 GMT on Friday, 15 December 2017. Ray Shell Bladerford: Also, for doing the best in the challenge, Loser gets a Revenge Token and Pen and Test Tube both get swap tokens. Cya on Friday! Elimination 1 Sword: Voting ended early, because we have someone who is eliminated already! Container: Notebook-- Notebook: What?! Container: Got the second most amount of votes so far. Ray Shell Bladerford: But with already more than half the votes of everyone, Tennis Ball is eliminated! Sword: So we are going to have to send him to the DOL! Thanks for playing, although you didn't do jack s***. Ray Shell Bladerford: Wait, we're sending him to a doll? I thought we were sending him to a dungeon. Container: We ARE, DOL as in Dungeon of Losers. Ray Shell Bladerford: Oh. Ball is teleported to the dungeon Challenge 2 Sword: Ok, so the second challenge is to say the 5 letters A, B, C, D , E in a random order that will be decided with random.org. Container: Another challenge from one of his old camps, where's the orig-- Ray Shell Bladerford: Challenge ends 23:30 GMT on Friday, 15 December, or when everyone has done the challenge. Team 1 Answers Loser: D, A, B, C, E Blocky: D, B, A, C, E Bracelety: A, B, C, D, E Microphone: E, D, B, C, A Ruby: C, A, D, E, B Cake: A, C, D, B, E Balloony: A, E, B, C, D Marker: A, E, B, C, D Team 2 Answers Test Tube: C, E, B, A, D Pen: A, E, C, D, B Stapy: A, D, C, B, E Firey: E, D, C, B, A Kabloom: D, B, A, E, C Mechy: E, A, B, D, C Mailbox: E, B, D, C, A Knife: D, C, E, A, B Results Sword: Alright, so everyone did the challenge, except for Pillow, Notebook and Barf Bag. Container: Oh wow, anyway they all get strikes. Sword: Yes, and they're counted to get 0/5. Let's see the full results. Shell Bladerford turns on the TV TV Display E, B, D, A, C (randomized) Team 1 Results Loser: 0/5 Blocky: 1/5 Bracelety: 1/5 Microphone: 1/5 Ruby: 1/5 Cake: 1/5 Balloony: 0/5 Marker: 0/5 Notebook: 0/5 Average: 11.11% Team 2 Results Test Tube: 1/5 Pen: 0/5 Stapy: 0/5 Firey: 1/5 Kabloom: 2/5 Mechy: 2/5 Mailbox: 3/5 Knife: 1/5 Barf Bag: 0/5 Pillow: 0/5 Average: 20% Post-Results 1 Sword: Aaaaannnndddddd Team 2 wins with the better average! Container: Wow, copied from episode 1, I might as well do that too. Uh, so everyone, meaning everyone from Team 1 and Team 2, can vote for someone on Team 1 to be eliminated. Voting ends 08:00 GMT on Monday, 18 December 2017. Ray Shell Bladerford: Oh yeah, and for doing the best in the challenge, Mailbox gets a Swap Token. Sword: Oh yeah, I should mention that even though they had 2 people who didn't do the challenge, Team 2 still won. Container: Not that it made much of a difference, some people who DID do the challenge got a 0 as w-- Sword: Shut up Container! Elimination 2 Sword: Aight, voting ended, so let's see who will be eliminated! Container: We got 18 votes. Huh, I wonder who didn't v-- Sword: I've decided we're going to give prizes in the elimination now, cuz I'm a copycat! Ray Shell Bladerford: Yeah, ok, whatever. Uh, everyone except Loser, Blocky and Notebook got no votes. Sword: *throws metal sticks at the safe contestants* Container:'''What kind of prize is tha-- '''Sword: Shut up Container! Ray Shell Bladerford: Woah. Deja vu. Sword: Oh yeah, and Kabloom got one vote despite not being up for elimination, idk what's up with that. Kabloom: WHAT?! Sword: Anyway, Loser is safe with one vote! *throws a stick at Loser* Firey: Hey, don't hurt Los-- Sword: *throws metal stick at Firey* Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your stick. Firey: Um, you didn't forget, can't you see these ashes, that's from the metal stick burning! Ray Shell Bladerford: Wat. *throws 500 metal sticks at Firey one by one at the speed of 5 throws per second* Container: Blocky is safe with 6 votes. Sword: *throws metal stick at Blocky* Container: And Notebook is eliminated with 10 votes. Goodbye! is flung to the DOL Challenge 3 Sword: Ok, since the names "team 1" and "team 2" are quite stupid, we will have a team naming challenge. Container: Me, Sword and Ray will judge the names. The person on each team who gives the best team names will win tokens. However the team up for elimination will ultimately be decided by the team averages, again. Ray Shell Bladerford: Challenge ends on Wednesday, 07:00 GMT. Results Sword: Alright, so everyone except Marker and Knife did the challenge. They get instant zeros. Team 1 Team Average: 44.17% Balloony Sword's Rating: 2/10 (Lazy answer) Container's Rating: 7/10 (Very gewd but no very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 3/10 (Stupid answer) Total Rating: 12/30 Blocky Sword's Rating: 5/10 (I guess it's ok) Container's Rating: 8/10 (No very gewd but very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 3/10 (What) Total Rating: 16/30 Loser Sword's Rating: 7/10 (It's nice "optimism") Container's Rating: 8/10 (No very gewd but very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 4/10 (.) Total Rating: 19/30 Ruby Sword's Rating: 3/10 (Boring) Container's Rating: 8/10 (very gewd but no very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 4/10 (I quote from Sword "boring", but I'm nicer than him) Total Rating: 15/30 Bracelety Sword's Rating: 2/10 (Unoriginal and plagiarism?) Container's Rating: 7/10 (very gewd but no very bad!) RSB's Rating: 1/10 (Nah I'm meaner than Sword) Total Rating: 10/30 Microphone Sword's Rating: 7/10 (Probably describes the damage of her frickin voice) Container's Rating: 7/10 (very gewd but no very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 2/10 (Stupard) Total Rating: 16/30 Cake Sword's Rating: 4/10 (WHAT) Container's Rating: 10/10 (VERY GEWD BUT, NO VERY GEWD????) RSB's Rating: 4/10 (ok ok ok) Total Rating: 18/30 Marker Sword's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) Container's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) RSB's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) Total Rating: 0/30 Team 2 Team Average: 51.67 Mailbox Sword's Rating: 1/10 (Swords are better ????) Container's Rating: 7/10 (No very gewd but very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 2/10 (I was hit in the face by a slingshot before) Total Rating: 10/30 Pen Sword's Rating: 7/10 (I liek it) Container's Rating: 7/10 (very gewd but no very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 3/10 (Unoriginal, I've seen similar things) Total Rating: 17/30 Test Tube Sword's Rating: 10/10 (Ah, yes, memes) Container's Rating: 9/10 (No very gewd but very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 8/10 (Lel I finally liek smth) Total Rating: 27/30 Pillow Only her name for her own team will be counted, which is "The Bozos" Sword's Rating: 9/10 (A good description of the team members xD) Container's Rating: 9/10 (No very gewd but very gewd!) RSB's Rating: 2/10 (wut) Total Rating: 20/30 Stapy Sword's Rating: 4/10 (Idk? Also unoriginal) Container's Rating: 10/10 (Nuu very gewd but VERY gewd!) RSB's Rating: 5/10 (Again, I'm nicer than Sword) Total Rating: 19/30 Barf Bag Sword's Rating: 1/10 (Terrible) Container's Rating: 10/10 (VERY GEWD BUT NO VERY GEWD) RSB's Rating: 2/10 (FACE IT SWORD IM NICER THAN YOU) Total Rating: 13/30 Kabloom Sword's Rating: 2/10 (????? WHAT?) Container's Rating: 8/10 (very good but no very gewd) RSB's Rating: 3/10 (Sword is mean. Also what dis is?) Total Rating: 13/30 Mechy Sword's Rating: 10/10 (TEH CHRISTMAS SPIRIT) Container's Rating: 8/10 (very gewddddddd but NO VERY GEWD) RSB's Rating: 2/10 (wut) Total Rating: 20/30 Firey Sword's Rating: 3/10 (Boring) Container's Rating: 9/10 (very gewddddddd but NO VERY GEWD) RSB's Rating: 4/10 (boring) Total Rating: 16/30 Knife Sword's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) Container's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) RSB's Rating: 0/10 (Didn't do the challenge) Total Rating: 0/30 Post-Results 3 Sword: AND TEAM 1 LOSES AGAIN! Container: Wow, it looks like both team names were chosen by Pacman. Sword: Yeah, it's-- Ray Shell Bladerford: Uh, Sword, someone just said YOUR BIASED TOWARDS P-- Sword: So, the Soon To Be Winners (lol not rly) are up for elimination! Voting ends 21st December. Also, Loser gets a Revenge Token and Test Tube... gets the powerful and dangerous token, hehehehehehe, muahaahhahahahahahh! That's cuz of her continuous good performances. Test Tube: So what do I get? Sword: The Ace Token, use it when you want to, muahahhahhaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh! sky goes dark and a storm breaks out Elimination 3 Sword: Ok, this time we only got 11 votes. Huh. By the way, eliminated contestants are allowed to vote. Container: Today's prizes are phone-- A contestant: OMG I GET A PHONE-- Container: Um, no, it's a phone eraser. Ray Shell Bladerford: Well that's useless. Sword: Anyway the only people who got votes were Marker, Firey and Loser, so everyone else is safe. Cake: How dare they vote for Loser-- Sword: Firey and Loser got 1 vote each and Marker is eliminated with 9, period. [the span of 2 seconds, Firey and Loser get their phone erasers and Marker is flung to the DOL Challenge 4 Sword: So this challenge will be different. There are 3 things you need to do. Container: Firstly, similarly to the first challenge, you have to type this very carefully. I want to see teh man call Santa Klaus, pls help meh if not I want to cry :( Ray Shell Bladerford: Secondly, make the word I'm thinking off from the letters: F, N, Y, I, T, I, N, I Sword: And finally, describe what you think of Christmas. Remember "realism" is a part of the criteria. Ray Shell Bladerford: Answer it like this: 1. (insert answer) 2. (insert answer) 3. (insert answer) Container: Challenge ends on Saturday, 23 December. Results Sword: Well the challenge ended early. Team Soon To Be Winners Ruby: 28/30 Cake: 27/30 Blocky: 26/30 Loser: 27/30 Bracelety: 27/30 Microphone: 27/30 Balloony: 26/30 Team Average: 89.52% Team M.E.M.E Stapy: 28/30 Firey: 27/30 Pen: 27/30 Mechy: 26/30 Kabloom: 27/30 Knife: 24/30 Test Tube: 28/30 Pillow: 29/30 Barf Bag: 27/30 Mailbox: 24/30 Team Average: 89% Post-Results 4 Sword: And WOW! That was close, but TEAM SOON TO BE WINNERS FINALLY WIN! Container: So vote for someone on Team M.E.M.E to be eliminated. But there's a catch. It's gonna be, a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! Ray Shell Bladerford: Yes, but only vote ONE person. The two people with the most votes will be eliminated! Blocky: Thank you for taking my request into consideration. Sword: No problem. Anyway, voting ends on Christmas Eve, so let's see who is unlucky on Christmas Eve! Also, Pillow gets a Chance Token for making Infinity laugh. (and also for getting 29/30 as a result) Container: Yes, also Infinity will be on holiday soon so the camp might be a bit delayed. Ray Shell Bladerford: Also, eliminated contestants can vote too! Tennis Ball, Notebook and Marker, feel free to vote for someone to be eliminated! Not that I expect Tennis Ball to vote. Elimination 4 Container: And voting ended on December 23, so let's see which two will be going home! Sword: It's VERY close this time around, and I can't wait :) Ray Shell Bladerford: Today's prizes are donuts. Cake: WHAT? You give them donuts but you give us these useless metal sticks? Container: Cuz this elimination is more difficult to survive. So let's see the results! Sword: Alright, Test Tube, Pillow, Pen, Stapy and Kabloom are all safe with no votes. 5 of them get donuts Container: Firey got one vote, so he is safe. gets a donut Sword: Aaandddd, KNIFE, is also safe with 2 votes. TWDremaker2000: Phew, thank god. Container: Alright, we are down to the final 3, Mechy, Barf Bag and Mailbox. Only one of you is safe, and the other two will proceed to the DOL. Mechy-- Mechy: Ya? Container: --is eliminated with 6 votes. Mechy: WHAT? is flung to the DOL Sword: Aaaaaaaaannnnnnddddddd.... MAILBOX, IS ELIMINATED AS WELL WITH 4 VOTES! is flung to the DOL Ray Shell Bladerford: Barf Bag, you're safe with 3 votes. *throws a donut at her* Challenge 5 Sword: Aight, the challenge is to commend me for how awesome I am. I'll give you all presents :) Container: Yea rite, anyway challenge ends on Christmas 2017. Ray Shell Bladerford: Also the actual Christmas tree will probably be given out in like February lel cuz that's when the camp will probably fin-- Sword: Shut up. Results Sword: Ok well I picked my most favourite five commendations, cuz there were so many good ones. They will all get tokens. Ok, so my favourite five commendations were Barf Bag's, Loser's, Test Tube's, Ruby's and Kabloom. I liked all the other ones, but these were my favourite ones. Ray Shell Bladerford: Which team is UFE though? Sword: Well, Team Soon To Be Winners, cuz the only one out of the 5 in Team Soon To Be Winners was Ruby. Container: Ok. Sword: Voting ends December 27. Elimination 5 Sword: Ok, everyone got no votes except for Blocky, Microphone and Balloony. Container: Yea and the prizes are hot dogs. *throws hot dogs at the safe contestants* Ray Shell Bladerford: With 3 votes, Blocky is safe! gets a hot dog. Then RSB starts a drum roll Sword: And with 4 votes.... roll finishes Sword: Balloony is safe! And Microphone is eliminated with 6 votes. gets a hot dog and Microphone is flung to the DOL Challenge 6 Sword: Aight, the challenge is to slate my friend Bolt. Container: Yes, but don't do it in some sort of hate-infused way, it has to be satirical. Ray Shell Bladerford: Yes, and your rant will be rated based on how funny it is in Infinity's eyes. Container: Here's a bit of information about Bolt based on past events. And no, it doesn't include good stuff. Bolt regularly attempts to get girls, but he always fails. Bolt one time lost a bet he apparently had a 99.4% chance of winning. Sword: Challenge ends December 30. Also Infinity's going on holiday tomorrow. Results Sword: Ok, so Infinity said his three favourites are Balloony's, Loser's and Derpy's. They all get tokens. Container: Team M.E.M.E is up for elimination. Voting ends on New Year's Day. Elimination 6 Sword: Ok so while Infinity was on holiday like no one voted, but anyway happy new year! Container: We got like no votes as Sword said, but Firey got the most with 60% of the votes. Ray Shell Bladerford: Aight, goodbye Firey! is flung to the DOL Challenge 7 Sword: Each contestant has to write a short piece of text about New Year's Day and what they think about it, similar to the Christmas question. Challenge ends 4th of January. Results Sword: Imo the best were Stapy's, Cake's and Test Tube's. Also, Bracelety gets a strike. Since two of the three bests were from M.E.M.E, Soon To Be Winners are up for elimination. Voting ends January 8th. Elimination 7 Sword: Well, Blocky and Bracelety are tied at 5 votes. They're BOTH eliminated! Container: But Sword, uh, who ranks higher? Sword: Well, Bracelety got more strikes so she ranks lower than Blocky. of them are flung to the DOL Challenge 8 Sword: The challenge is to come up with a new invention. Describe it with a minimum of 50 characters and a maximum of 10000 characters. Challenge ends January 11th. Results Sword: Aight I think my favourite one is Balloony's. Container: My favourite one is Kabloom's. Ray Shell Bladerford: I like Test Tube's. Sword: I guess its up to random.org. causes Kabloom to win Sword: Aight. Team Soon To Be Winners is up for elimination. Voting ends 15th January. Elimination 8 Sword: And Balloony is eliminated! Challenge 9 Container: The teams will be disbanded. Sword: Yes, they will. Anyways the challenge is to write down what you think of Minh's user of the month idea, cuz y not rite Ray Shell Bladerford: Challenge ends 17 January. Results Sword: Aight, so Pillow, Knife and Barf Bag are all eliminated, as they've received their third strikes. I'm going to give the win to Kabloom, so everyone else is up for elimination. The 3 strikes people's placings are decided by the tokens they had. Voting ends on 23 January. Elimination 9 Sword: Well, we are at the final 7. This is a pretty important point. Container: The eliminated contestant... is.... Ray Shell Bladerford: Test Tube! Tube is flung to the DOL Challenge 10 Sword: The challenge is simple. Everyone must either say A, C, or E. Whoever picks the correct letter (selected at random) will win. Challenge ends 25 January. Results Container: Aaaaaandddd its E! Sword: Aight, so Ruby and Loser are safe. That means Cake, Kabloom, Stapy and Pen are UFE. Also Pen gets a strike. Voting ends 28 January. Elimination 10 Sword: Pen is eliminated. Kabloom wastes his swap token for no reason. Challenge 11 Sword: State how and why this camp is dead. Challenge ends 30 January. Results Sword: Loser wins cuz he made me laugh. So Stapy, Ruby, Kabloom and Cake are up for elimination. Voting ends 1 Feb. (Jesus were getting to February already) Elimination 11 Kabloom: SWORD! It's 4th Feb and you STILL haven't told us the elimination re-- Sword: Oh crap I forgot, uh, Cake was eliminated with 3 votes. is flung to the DOL Challenge 12 Sword: Final 4! This is getting intense. Container: The challenge is to come up with a solution for the annoyingly high amount of snow thats disrupting the camp. Sword: Yes, Ray's buried in the snow now cuz of it lmao Container: Challenge ends 6 February. Results Sword: Loser gets a strike for not doing the challenge. I'll give the win to Kabloom again, because what he wrote was complete nonsense. Container: Loser, Stapy and Ruby are up for elimination. Voting ends 8th Feb. Elimination 12 Sword: Oh well I'm late again. Stapy is eliminated with 3 votes. Challenge 13 Sword: I'm just gonna leave this right here. Poll ends 12 Feb. Results :O Sword: And the camp is officially over! Based on the results of the poll, Loser places third, Kabloom places 2nd, and Ruby wins! Table Category:Bracelety Category:Microphone Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFB Category:Object Mayhem Category:OM Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II2 Category:Barf Bag Category:Pen Category:Firey Category:Knife Category:Blocky Category:Cake Category:Balloony Category:Marker Category:Ruby Category:Stapy Category:Tennis Ball Category:Pillow Category:Test Tube Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan fiction